


Just tonight

by OwlliesPonies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlliesPonies/pseuds/OwlliesPonies
Summary: Dipper needs to study for his finals, but Bill has other plans





	Just tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of practice when it comes to writing, especially writing smut, so bear over with me - but here, have some Billdip smut

The moon shone bright into the small room and filled it with an oddly blue light. Dipper was sitting on his bed, tapping away on his laptop. Everyone else was downstairs getting ready for bed. Dipper didn’t think he’d get any sleep tonight, he desperately needed to get ready for his finals and he hadn’t studied quite as much as he wouldn’t liked over the semester.

When Dipper and Mabel had neared college, one had conveniently opened in Gravity Falls, so the twins moved there immediately. Their parents hadn’t been too excited, but rather that than having a pig in the house. Most students traveled relatively long to get the Gravity Falls College, and the twins had been surprised at how many students attended the school from the very first year. It was Mabel’s and Dipper’s second year and there was a lot of pressure from the finals. Mabel turned out to have way more self-control than anyone could’ve predicted when it came to studying and did it regularly, but Dipper on the other hand… He had been busy with other things. A certain demon, actually. Bill was back.

He had been coming around ever since the twins moved into the Shack to study at the new college and he had been anything but subtle about what he wanted. He had been drained, he said. This, apparently, meant that when he tried to acquire a human body, his powers had become limited. The human flesh made him unable to use powerful magic, but things such as hovering for a short time and teleporting a couple times, that was no big deal. But this development also meant that Ford immediately tried to exorcise him or something like that. Bill had begged Dipper to protect him, promising that he would make it up to him in the future. Dipper felt sorry for the demon and Mable had pleaded on Bill’s side, since she had always wanted to make him a good person, much to Bill’s dislike. But it helped his case, so he had gone along with it. And now, Dipper was stuck with a demon in his life, when he was the busiest.

As Dipper sat in his room, concentrating hard on his preparations, he was interrupted by a particularly bright, blue light. He was used to this, Bill coming into his room unannounced, and he just let out a heavy sigh.

“Pine Tree! Aren’t you glad to see me? I thought you liked me coming around.” Bill said sleek, as he crawled onto the bed behind Dipper, putting his hands gently on Dipper’s shoulders and whispering into his ear, “Because I do.”

“Bill, I really don’t have time for this, I need to study.” Dipper grumbled, shutting his laptop and placing it on the floor, so it wouldn’t fall in case Bill felt like pushing it off. Bill immediately saw his chance and crawled into Dipper’s lap, straddling him and holding his arms behind Dipper’s neck.

“That usually isn’t a problem, is it? You always seem to have time for me when you have to study, as you say.” Bill lowered his head and looked into Dipper’s eyes with a fake, pleading look. Dipper shook his head.

“Well, usually, I don’t have finals tomorrow. But I do today. And I really don’t have time for you.”

Bill let out a fake surprised gasp and pouted.

“That’s no fair. I came all this way to see you!”

“Bill. You live downstairs.” Dipper sighed. “Can’t we do this some other day?”

Bill looked at the ceiling, as if he actually considered it.

“Nah.” He just concluded and began to unbutton his own shirt. Dipper stared at him in disbelief. The demon rarely had any manners, but this was absurd. Dipper grabbed Bill’s butt to hold him better and stood up. He began to walk towards the door and Bill almost fell out of his arms, grabbing his shoulders tight as to not hit the floor.

“Dipper!”

“I’m sorry, but you gotta go.” He just said and tried to put Bill onto his legs on the floor, so he could open the door and push him out. But Bill wasn’t just going to give up. He dropped to his knees and began to rub his face against Dipper’s groin. Dipper took in a heavy breath and stared down at Bill, not believing how scandalous the demon was right now. But he seemed desperate. And if Dipper couldn’t make him leave, he might as well use it.

Dipper grabbed Bill’s fluffy hair by entangling his fingers and massaged his scalp for a moment. Bill seemed fine with this, until Dipper took a firm hold in his hair and pulled his head back. With this, Bill gasped loudly and almost cried out.

“Dipper, please, I really need this.” He said with a firm voice. Dipper needed to put him in his place.

“Get up, Bill.” Dipper said with a sturdy voice. Bill just took in a breath and did as the brunet said. He slowly stood up and let out a small breath when he was picked up and Dipper flung him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed. He threw him onto the soft sheets, bathed in moonlight and straddled him, losing his shirt. Bill just grabbed the sheets and squeezed hard.

“God, I love it when you take control…” Bill whispered but faded off when Dipper stared down at him.

“I know you do. Now shut up.” Bill’s breath hitched at the command, but he did nothing to disobey. Dipper leaned down, so he was only a couple centimeters from Bill’s ear and asked in a whisper:

“How badly do you want this?”

Bill’s head was spinning, despite them not having done anything yet.

“So much.”

“Then lose the clothes.” Bill scrambled to get all his clothes off as quickly as possible and while he was busy pulling his shirt over his head, having given up on the button, Dipper had lost his pants and boxers. He was lean, and Bill loved everything about him. The way the golden-brown eyes stared lustfully down at him and the way the blue moonlight made his freckles stand out like stars. Bill licked his lips and shifted his look from Dipper’s eyes to his crotch and back, to ask for permission. Dipper just nodded and as Bill came closer, Dipper grabbed his hair and pulled his face close to his dick. Bill decided to play along, since it had gone where it had, and stuck out his tongue, slowly tracing the vein on Dipper’s cock, up to the tip and slowly took in the head. He hadn’t had too much practice with this, but he tried his best. When he tried to take in all of it, he choked, and Dipper used his grip in his hair to pull him off. Bill gasped for air and coughed. Dipper just bent down to him and caressed his cheek gently.

“You okay?” He asked with the utmost care.

“Yeah…” Bill murmured, afraid he had ruined it all. But Dipper surprised, whispering into his ear.

“So you wanna try again?” Bill just nodded enthusiastically and took in the head, slower this time and he took his time working down, slowly feeling the hard dick filling his throat. Dipper moaned deeply, encouraging Bill to keep going. And Bill was more than willing to. He kept going up and down on the shaft until Dipper pulled him off by the hair. Bill whined but let himself be pushed back onto the bed.

“My turn to have fun, Bill.” He smirked and leaned down over the naked blond. Bill was shaking with excitement, and Dipper didn’t hesitate to give him what he wanted. He made one long stroke with his hand, down Bill’s entire body, kissing his neck and cheek ever so gently, teasing the demon as much as he could stand himself, before plunging a finger into the demon’s hole. Bill squirmed and the touch and moaned out loud. Dipper took his time preparing the demon, since it had been a while. First one, then two, and finally three fingers, and Bill gasped and begged underneath him. Dipper pulled out and decided it was time to give the demon what he wanted. He placed his shaft by Bill’s hole and slowly slid in, making it as agonizing for Bill as possible. Bill wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Dipper and almost screamed at the sensation of being filled so thoroughly. Dipper slowly began moving, at Bill’s request, and the room filled with their moans and gasps. Bill’s voice was like a symphony to Dipper and he enjoyed every moment of his and the demon’s shenanigans, especially these ones. Filling Bill this way and seeing the look on his face and he squirmed to keep up always made his day. Bill’s nails dug into Dipper’s back and he let out a moan at the touch. He as close. And he could feel Bill was as well. His took his hand and placed it firmly around Bill’s untouched length. Bill screamed at that and came over their chests in a sudden burst of unexpected pleasure. Dipper came right after, filling Bill to the brim.  
Dipper flopped on top of Bill as he pulled out and sighed happily, as the demon snapped his fingers to clean them, trying to regain his breath as he did. Dipper simply laughed.

“That good? You can’t even breathe?” Bill pouted but put his arms around Dippers neck and kissed him on the chin, as it was the only thing he could reach. Dipper lowered his head and met the demon’s lips in a kiss. Not tender, but sweet. They both cared.  
The realization hit Dipper suddenly. His finals.

He really wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, he though to himself, despite rolling over and dozing off with Bill sleeping in his arms. No strings attached.


End file.
